The present invention relates in general to pressurized containers, commonly referred to as aerosol cans, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for forming domed aerosol can ends from thin sheet material.
Ends for closing aerosol cans are well known in the art and are normally made of steel and formed with domes which, for aerosol can bottoms, project inwardly into the cans to withstand the internal pressures necessary for properly dispensing materials packaged within the cans. Conventionally, aerosol can ends are made by blanking a workpiece from a sheet of steel, drawing the workpiece to generate a shallow cup with a crown, and then forming a dome into the cup with an upper dome punch and surrounding redraw sleeve which extend into a lower dome die.
While the conventional forming techniques produce satisfactory aerosol can ends when used on conventional thickness sheet steel, such as single reduced steel, the known techniques often result in radial wrinkles in outer peripheral portions of the domes when used with thinner sheet steel, such as double reduced steel. These wrinkles are not only unsightly but also can result in failures of aerosol cans closed with such ends. Due to these failings, the known techniques have thwarted the canning industry's pursuit of the use of thinner and thinner stock material with regard to making aerosol can ends.
There is, thus, a need for improved methods and apparatus for forming aerosol can ends from thin sheet materials, such as double reduced steel, which overcome the problems currently being encountered in the art. Preferably, the improved methods and apparatus would employ a single acting press having a fixed base and a movable upper punch assembly.